Stalemate
by le.clarius
Summary: Dan ia berpisah karena panggilan lautan. Lalu masa lalu datang menamuinya. FrEsp. UKEsp. For ry0kiku.


**STALEMATE**

.

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

OoC. BL. AU… kinda.

.

_A __side story __to _**Havana;****Antebellum** (walau sebenarnya kurang nyambung orz), _for __ry0kiku._

. . .

Suatu ketika saat Spain hanyalah sebuah nama untuknya, ia akan bermimpi di tengah-tengah kesendiriannya. Bermimpi akan seorang teman, seorang terkasih dan sahabat yang akan tersenyum kepadanya setiap saat, memeluknya erat, dan mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia akan bermimpi tentang seorang anak berambut pirang yang tergerai indah, mengintip dari atas dinding batu di halaman belakang rumah sang penguasa.

Kecuali itu semua bukan lagi mimpi.

"Namaku France, Spain. Dan mulai sekarang kau tak boleh murung setiap hari."

Ia tersenyum malu-malu menyambut uluran tangan yang begitu ramah. Dan waktu berlalu begitu cepat, terlewatkan oleh kedua remaja itu dengan berlarian sepanjang pinggir hutan, mengejar satu sama lain. Gemuruh tawa memenuhi dadanya—dan untuk pertama kali setelah waktu berlalu lama ia merasa bahagia bersama orang lain.

"France—"

France dengan sepasang mata azure yang selalu menyiratkan senyum, France dengan rambut keemasan yang tergerai, tersibak, dan menari liar ketika melawan angin—tampak begitu lembut ketika terbaring di atas hijau rerumputan. Begitu kembut sampai ia ingin menyentuhnya, membenamkan tangannya di antara surai-surai emas itu, merasakan hangat dari pelukan France. Dan begitulah yang ia rasakan ketika mereka berbagi ciuman pertama.

Selamat datang, ia bisikkan pelan pada sang waktu. Untuk dirinya tak lagi membenci kala.

. . .

Waktu membencinya. Waktu membenci mereka.

Pernah sekali waktu ia merasakan perasaan hangat yang sama. Ah, tidak—bahkan rasanya lebih besar dan lebih menyesakkan dada. Hanya sekali. Lalu meninggalkannya dalam dingin kesendirian.

Semua terjadi di hari dingin, di ujung musim gugur ketika ia tak bisa menahan dirinya dari menjelajah hutan. Sayangnya waktu terlewat begitu cepat hingga ia tak tahu jalan kembali. Tersesat ketika malam telah turun. Dengan cepat kelelahan menyergapnya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai hutan yang penuh dedaunan merah dan kuning.

Ketika ia sadar, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata sejernih emerald penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran. Dengan segera ia merasakan hangat merayap ke wajahnya ketika sang pemilik mata bertanya pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sederhana. Namun suara itu membuatnya terkesima walau untuk sejenak. Mengantarkan perasaan hangat ke dalam rongga dadanya, membuatnya sesak oleh buncahan perasaan tak bernama yang baru ia rasakan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda ini yang telah menolongnya terlihat begitu—

"Eh, uh. Ya. Apa kau yang menolongku?"

Sedikit tergagap, namun tak apa-apa. Karena senyuman di wajah itu, beserta anggukan kepala yang ia dapatkan sebagai imbalan pertanyaannya sudah cukup. Sangat cukup.

Merah wajahnya merona. Tanpa sadar semakin bertambah intensitasnya ketika sang penolong itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai lembut pipi yang warnanya terbakar sinar matahari. Ia termangu. Semua kata-katanya menguap ditelan perasaan intens yang menempatkan dirinya begitu spontan di antara keduanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu."

Huh? Tunggu—

"Dan aku rasa, aku mencintaimu, Spain."

Senyum itu mencuri dirinya lagi. Baginya, orang ini asing. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Namun sesuatu berbisik padanya, membuat seakan mereka sepasang kekasih yang lama terpisah. Asmara yang membuat otak kelimpungan. Dan dari mana orang asing ini tahu namanya?

Perlahan bibirnya sendiri tersungging ke atas. Sang pemuda membalasnya dengan senyum lebar—lebih lebar—yang terasa familier.

"Tidurlah."

Ia mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya. Merasakan angin malam meniup pergi kesadarannya, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan menyesakkan dari Morpheus, tanpa tahu bahwa harapan yang diberikan oleh sang pemuda hanya akan menjadi kekosongan semata. Bisik pelan sebuah nama istimewa terdengar ketika hitam hampir melingkupinya dalam kepompong, seakan menandakan keinginan untuk terpisah.

"Antonio—"

Karena ketika ia bangun, ia telah berada di halaman belakang lagi. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari sang pemuda—dan semua terasa hanya bagaikan mimpi. Tak pernah ada sosok itu lagi dalam hari-harinya, betapapun hatinya sesak oleh rindu yang menggebu.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk menganggap malam itu sebagai mimpi. Memutuskan bahwa waktu telah menjadi musuh dalam selimut—menghantuinya dalam memori yang tak pernah terhapus.

. . .

"Antonio, oh, Antonio—apa kau merindukanku, _dearest_ _one_?"

Sebuah senyuman dari pinggir lautan, memimpikan sebuah kebahagiaan abadi yang pernah ia kecap namun ia biarkan lolos. Ah, tapi ia akan mendapatkannya kembali. Ia tahu.

. . .

Angin laut bersama deburan ombak menyapa wajahnya yang kecoklatan ketika terekspos ke lautan lepas. Memenuhi hidungnya dengan rasa laut yang asin, menyesakkan dadanya dengan gairah aneh untuk menguasai permata biru kehijauan yang membentang luas itu. Mulutnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman lebar dan matanya seakan terkunci pada samudera.

Ia bisa mendengar tawa kecil dari mulut France. Pun ia membalikkan badan dan menatap ke dalam sepasang lazuardi yang telah menemaninya berabad-abad.

"Kau akan berangkat, sayangku?"

Anggukan kepala yang mantap. Tak pernah lebih yakin dari sekarang ini—karena ia bisa merasakan panggilan itu datang. Memanggil ke dalam relung jiwanya.

"Jadi sekarang—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu kau akan kembali begitu menemukan New World yang kau mimpikan itu, sayang. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Kita semua merasakan hal seperti itu, bukan?"

Senyumannya mengembang lebih lebar. Pengertian memang, sang terkasihnya. Ia tak bisa meminta lebih dari pada yang telah ia dapatkan sekarang. Sudah cukup—terlalu cukup sampai terkadang ia menanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri apa memang ini yang pantas ia dapatkan? Namun tak pernah ada keraguan di mata lazuardi itu ataupun sesal yang terpancar dari wajahnya—dan ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya dengan fakta itu.

Ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan dari yang terkasih menggenggamnya, mendekapnya dalam erat pelukan. Karena ini akan berarti perpisahan—entah sampai kapan.

"France—"

"Katakan kalau kau akan kembali."

"Aku akan kembali, ya. Tentu saja. "

Ia bisa membayangkan senyuman berada di wajah sang terkasih, yang kini tengah terbenam di bahunya. Ah, betapa ia akan merindukan aroma ini yang selalu datang dari France. Aroma khas yang tak pernah ia ketahui namanya, dengan sedikit semerbak bunga mawar. Kelopak matanya terpejam, menikmati suara angin yang menenggelamkan keduanya dalam untaian nada yang hanya dapat mereka artikan sendiri. Hanya berdua.

"Hati-hati. Sampai jumpa."

Dan ia menemukan dirinya melambaikan tangan pada daratan yang semakin menjauh ditelan horizon. Menyerahkan dirinya ke gairah pelukan samudera.

. . .

Terombang-ambing selama berbulan di tengah hamparan hijau, ketika horizon tampak begitu menjemukan untuk sepasang mata hijau teduh. Bulan sabit bersinar keemasan di tengah hamparan langit malam dan memberikan celah untuk senyuman di tengah dinginnya malam lebih terlihat menarik untuknya. Dan ia terlelap di bawah langit malam, ketika Sirius berada di zenit.

Sebuah seringai dari kegelapan, menemukannya dalam bentuk terlemah ketika kesadaran telah pergi. Ah, dikotomi samudera—memberikan rasa aman pada mereka yang telah menyerahkan dirinya, tetapi juga menyimpan sejuta bahaya yang tak pernah terkira bahkan pada jiwa yang paling berhati-hati. Sang pemilik seringai mengerti benar dualisme itu, memutuskan melewatkan kesempatannya untuk mengklaim. Hanya meletakkan sebuah perkamen di pangkuan sang pemuda yang telah diambil mimpi, dan segera menghilang.

.

.

_So, dearest one—_

_Will thou ever remember me?_

.

.

Dan tentu saja ia yang menemukan perkamen itu termangu. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok pemuda bermata emerald yang telah lama terpendam dalam memorinya. Asing, namun familier. Begitulah sang pemuda merefleksikan dirinya. Dan untuk perkamen ini beserta goresan elegan yang tertoreh padanya, hanya—

.

.

_But worry not_

_Come amidst the sea, thou have_

_And for our time has finally come_

.

.

—terlalu khas seperti sang pemuda.

. . .

Hanya seorang anak kecil. Tak lebih dari tubuh berusia lima tahun ketika dibandingkan dengan mereka para manusia. Namun ia tahu kalau anak itu seperti dirinya—seorang yang terikat dengan nusa ini, yang telah dijejak oleh kakinya, juga orang-orangnya.

Anak itu memang berbeda, ya. Tidak seperti Eropa yang didominasi kulit putih dan rambut pirang, anak itu memiliki kulit dan rambut hitam—namun sekalipun warna itu aneh untuk seorang Eropa seperti dirinya, di matanya warna itu begitu elok. Sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang berharga.

Apakah anak itu sang New World yang—

"Siapa namamu, kecil?"

"Cuba."

Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan tanah asing di bawah kakinya seakan menghembuskan salam selamat datang padanya. Aneh, ia merasa bersalah telah mengambil milik anak itu. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu—

"Cuba, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi kakakmu. Kau bisa memanggilku Spain."

"Spain." Panggilan yang digumamkan, disertai dengan anggukan kepala kecil.

Tanpa terasa bibirnya terkembang lebar dalam senyuman bahagia.

. . .

Napasnya tertahan. Matanya membesar. Di telinganya deburan ombak dan raungan angin hanya bagaikan suara-suara kabur yang lolos dari perhatiannya. Sementara tangisan si kecil menjadi sejelas dering lonceng. Suara kekeh pria itu mengiringi seringai di wajah.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. New World miliknya, Cuba adiknya akan diambil pergi! Tidak. Tidak. Ti—

"Ah, _how__sad._Ternyata kau memang sudah melupakanku, _dearest __one_."

Otaknya serasa membeku. Dahinya mengernyit. Apa maksudnya dengan kata-kata itu?

Lalu ketika ia menyadarinya—mata emerald itu, rambut pirang, hawa yang misterius—sang pemuda dari masa lalunya yang hanya datang sekali. Sepasang bola klorofil membesar dalam soketnya, memancarkan sinar seakan-akan kenyataan itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Tidak mungkin. Ini terlalu _absurd_! Ia mencoba menyangkal walaupun kemiripannya tak bisa dibantah. Ia tak mau mengakui bahwa sang penyelamatnya adalah kerajaan paling serakah di antero lautan.

Britania Raya adalah orang mabuk! Berperang untuk secuil tanah dan membuktikan kehebatannya di lautan. Tak mungkin orang seperti itu mau menolong seseorang.

"Tidak! TIDAK MUNGKI—hmph."

Teriakannya yang hendak ditenggelamkan oleh deburan ombak di batu karang telah dihentikan dahulu ketika mulutnya dibungkam oleh satu tangan sang penakluk samudera. Mata emerald beradu dengan pasangannya yang berwarna sama.

"_Why_, _dearest __one_. Mengapa kau tak mau mempercayaiku sekarang? _I__'__m __hurt_—dan benar-benar sakit rasanya."

Namun ekspresi di wajah itu tidak menunjukkan seseorang yang tersakiti. Malah sebuah seringai besar terkembang tanpa halangan. Dari dekat, ia bisa melihat fitur-fitur yang menghiasi wajah itu sama dengan milik sang pemuda—hanya tanpa hawa kesadisan. Perlahan ia harus mengakui bahwa mereka orang yang sama.

Hanya saja, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang—

"Dan sekarang, _dearest __one,_kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan kolonimu karena kita akan mengarungi lautan bersama, Antonio."

Seringai itu terkembang semakin lebar ketika terdengar raungan mentah yang berdering dari tenggorokan sang terkasih—yang ditemukan di seberang lautan. Ah, ya—sang terkasih yang memang telah membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari belenggu dan datang untuk menemuinya.

. . .

.

.

_Dear fellow nation,_

_Hereby I notify thou_

_On the perdition of Hispanic Empire_

_Over the New World_

_That now will be mine_

_Sincerely,_

_Kingdom of Britain_

.

.

(end)

:A/N:

—dan berakhir dengan fail-nya orz

Gomen kalau jadi abstrak seperti ini ;w; - karena… seriusly, yang ada di otak saya adalah empat laporan praktikum yang belum digarap, dua proposal penelitian yang belum ditulis sama sekali, dan dua desain yang belum saya sentuh orz. Anyone, help meeh please? #dor

Well, fic ini untuk orang-orang yang coretmemaksacoret meminta saya menulis sekuelnya H;E. tapi apa daya otak saya malah maunya sidestory-yang-kurang-bisa-disebut-sidestory. So, please mind the fail… and the abalita too orz

Terakhir, silakan submit fic untuk IHAFest Desember dengan tema **Titik ****Balik** bagi yang berminat o/. Karyanya masih ditunggu lho~ #promosicolongan.

Oke, cukup sudah ramblingan saya daripada makin nglantur. Review, bitte? (-,_,-)/

-knoc


End file.
